


Her Man

by peccadilloes



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, s2e12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peccadilloes/pseuds/peccadilloes
Summary: Still it was probably easier for them to read her as a victim. Their misperception would keep her safe until Billy got home--and after.





	Her Man

Krista scrolled to Dinah's contact in her phone, but thought the better of it. She was afraid of Frank--a man like that would kill a bad woman, certainly had done. Still it was probably easier for them to read her as a victim. Their misperception would keep her safe until Billy got home--and after. Krista set down her phone and went to the window. Dizzying. It would be hours. What does a woman waiting for a man _do_ , she thought. Put the kettle on, make sure everything's packed, have a shower.

By the time Billy came through the door, she'd forgotten her fear. Her hair was wet. He'd brought her blue flowers.

"I love you," he said. He handed her the flowers and then a passport. Her same face, a new name. "We should go now," Billy continued, "before anything changes." He took hold of her bag.

Krista tucked the passport in her purse. She held the flowers all the way to the airport.


End file.
